This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Drivers of large vehicles, such as semi-trailer trucks, can have difficulty making tight turns and gauging the clearance and path of the vehicle relative to objects, such as other vehicles, in the vicinity of the vehicle. For example, due to the height of the cab in a semi-trailer truck, the left hand drive seating position, and the distance of the turn radius, it can be difficult for the driver of a semi-trailer truck to make a right-hand turn around a corner. For example, it can be difficult for the driver of a semi-trailer truck to accurately gauge the clearance of the semi-trailer truck relative to on-coming traffic, relative to vehicles in a parallel turn lane, and relative to objects located on the corner around which the semi-trailer truck is turning.